Paranoid
by Pay-Pay-Anime
Summary: Naruto gave his life to bring Sasuke back to Sakura, but in the end he was left heartbroken. Kyuubi, offering unimaginable power to kill, askes Naruto to sever his ties from Konoha. Now, he lives to feel their blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Naruto. Wish I did. (Don't own the song Demon alcohol by Ozzy Osbourne either.)  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He always smiled, even in the toughest of times. And yet, the friends that he had worked so hard for, whom he'd die for, betrayed him. He brought back the damned Uchiha Sasuke for his precious 'Sakura-chan', only to be ignored after the promises he made for her. They were now dating and were always togather. Team 7 was complete again and like old times, Naruto was the 'dobe' or the 'weakest link' in the group. Hinata usualy stopped by at his apartment every week or two so they could talk about their missions, training and anything inbetween. But, not even Hinata could understand the way the felt. He was sixteen years old, and he had lost so much already. Everybody paid attention to the heir of the Uchiha Clan who wanted to wipe out the very village that praises him like a god. Naruto tried to act like it was nothing, act like nothing was wrong in his life. Naruto was pushed over the edge, tonight was the night that the village he protected, the village his father and mother died for, lost the great Child Of Prophecy. Jiraya was killed during battle against Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. He treated Naruto like his own grandson, he along with Lady Tsunade were always there for him. Now, all eyes were on Sasuke. Natural talent was easy to come by for a ninja but for some, like Naruto and Lee, they had to work day and night to become stronger.

Now, everything he worked for in life was gone. Besides Tsunade, he had Kyuubi. Unknown to everyone, even the Toad Sage, Kyuubi has comforted and helped Naruto ever since he fought Uchiha at the Final Valley. They've always had a small connection to each other, they just never talked to each other long enough to realize it.

**"Naruto-kun"** Kyuubi said in a calming voice

"Hai, Kyu-chan?"

**"Naruto-kun, please, I think it's time that we abandoned this village. Your mother and father wouldn't want to see their child in such a place that even I dislike. Not once in my life have I seen such crewl acts brought upon a kit barely old enough to stand on his own without a family. It's discusting to me. Please Naru-kun, sever your ties with this village and leave before you kill yourself or one of the few people that still have meaning in your life who care for you in return."**

"I-I love this village and I've always hid behind my mask. I made a promise to my friends that I'd never give up on my dream of becoming Hokage. But, since _Uchiha_ is back and everyone's bowing down to kiss his ass, I guess I have no choice but to leave." Naruto said sadly, reacalling the night that Kyuubi had told Naruto about his mother and father, Uzumaki Kushina, a shinobi of the Hidden Whirlpool Village and Namikaze Minato, the legendary Fourth Hokage and Konoha's 'Yellow Flash'.

Kyuubi nodded in understanding,** "Naru-kun, it is for the best. Tonight is the full moon, and what better time to leave this village right when they need your help the most."**

Naruto looked the vixen in her eyes, "Kyu-chan, I'm scared to leave. They'll come after me if the Akatsuki doesn't first."

**"I'm fully aware of that Naru-kun. But, of your to become stronger and surpass me someday, it would be best if you left tonight. But before you leave, don't forget to leave that little wake-up call for the weak minded villagers okay?"**

"Hai, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto cloesd his eyes and broke the connection between him and Kyuubi and left to pack his things.

'I'm sorry Obba-chan, but I can't stay here anymore. I've had it with that blood obsessed Uchiha and the pink haired banshee who won't stand on her own two feet.' Naruto finnaly arrived at his apartment, ignoring all of the graffiti that was on the walls. He packed several days' worth of insatant ramen, money, clothes, and a couple of pictures of him and his past sensei's, friends and 'family members.' He stared at the picture of the old Team 7, newly approved Genin fresh out of the academy whom had a lot of potential on the battlefield and in many other areas too.

_'The Rookie 9, Teams 7, 8, and 10. I wish it was still that way. I would've trained more instead of fighting with Sasuke-teme. But, at least I've got Kyuubi-chan to help me become a Kitsune so I can be with her forever.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost midnight in Konoha. several dogs barked in the distance as Naruto climbed out of bed.

"So, I guess it's time." He said to himself

**"Remember about that little deal we made. I will only turn you into a Kitsune if you slaughter a group of civilans before we leave. Men, women, children, it doesn't matter just wipe some of the ingreats out of their missery."**

"Right Kyuubi-chan." Naruto leaped out of the window and onto the apartment's roof, scaning the area for some drunk idiots who would be dumb enough to wander around aimlessly in the dark.

_'Kyu-chan, I need some of your chakra.'_

**"Hai."**

Naruto slowly grew fangs that reached the end of his lower lip, while his eyes turned into blood red with a cat-like slit replacing the pupil. He tilted his head up and let out a demonic howl to the moon and lept off the top of his apartment's roof.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few civilans were stumbling accross the main road in Konoha, drunk.

"_Im sick and tired of your excuses  
Cant deal with living anymore  
Ill give you reasons to continue  
While you lie writing on the floor_!" They sang completely out of tune with their arms around each other's shouldures, swinging their bottles around.

"_Ill wash away your lies  
And have you hypnotized_" The drunks continued

"_There'll be no compromise today  
Ill share your life of shame  
I think you know my name  
Ill introduce myself today_

_Im the demon alcohol  
Demon alcohol  
Ill get you!_

_Although that ones too much  
You know tens not enough  
There'll be no compromise today_

_Ill watch you lose control  
Consume your very soul  
Ill introduce myself today  
Im the demon alcohol  
Demon alcohol  
Ha ha  
Demon alcohol  
Demon alcohol, lets party!_" The drunks had run out of beer when they heard the ear peircing howl that shook them to the bone.

"W-what th-e h-he-ll wa-s th-at?" One of the bastards managed to ask the others.

"I-I don't know, I ain't the smart one out of the damned group!" One of the sober one's yelled.

Suddenly, another howl echoed through the quiet village, except, this time it was closer. And a lot louder.

Suddenly, a beast with a long, black tail apeared in front of the group, it's claws shimmering in the darkness, and it's canines glimmering in a hypnotising way. It stood in the middle of the Main Street of Konoha, in front of them. The full moon right behind the 'monster', one of the few of the drunks that were barely sober, noticed the blond streaks at the muzzle of the creature.

"Hey guys, it's the demon brat! He's finally revealed himself to us! Now, we can finally have revenge for killing Yondaime-sama and for haming Sasuke-sama!" His friends cheered at the news of becoming heroes to the village for slaying the demon. They broke their beer bottles and slowly closed in on the prone Kitsune, thinking of all the rewards they'd get tomarrow when everyone found out that the damned brat was killed.

Naruto stood his ground, prone form, waiting to pounce on his pray. Naruto was covered in black fur except his muzzle and the tips of his tail which was a light yellow, his eyes being a very light blue, almost white, with blood red around the pupils.. His claws dug into the soft ground slightly, his tail swaying back and forth, slowly watching the seven humans that reeked of booze.

**_'Kyuu-chan, this is it.'_**

"Are you happy about doing this, Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked him.

**_'As long as I can be with you in the end, I'm happy.' _**Naruto mentaly said to his future mate as he pushed chakra into his claws and teeth, making them longer and deadlier.

"Alright you peice of shit, come here so we can put you out of your misery!" One of them yelled at Naruto.

The black fox snarled at the group, showing his teeth. A tense moment acompined by a light breeze with a few dancing leaves, perfect. Naruto attacked, too fast for anyone to notice. A torso flew with blood spewing in a trail right behind it. Blood curling screams were unleashed from the humans as the claws and and fangs ripped through the soft, jucy flesh. Two of the men were dead, leaving five humans left to play around with.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my older brother! I'll fucking kill you!" The younger brother rushed foreward towards the Kitsune, hatred driving him on. The fox smirked and spoke for the first time to them.

**"Your race is pathetic. Thinking for others except for your own self. You might as well be dead."** He growled, **"I'll enjoy ripping every ounce of flesh from your bones. Gouging your eyes out slowly, making sure you feel every once of pain that I felt when you tried to kill me." **

Naruto leapt onto the little brother and stuck his claws deep into his shoulder blades and legs. He screamed loudly making Naruto enjoy his choice even more. He released one of his front paws from the man slowly, and licked his claws clean. Then, he slowly stuck one of his claws into the man's eyeball, making him scream even harder. He drove the claw very slowly until he found the back of the eye. He then snared his claw inbetween the tissue and pulled out the guy's eye, leaving blood dripping from the now useless eye. Unfourtunatly for Naruto's victim, he still had one eye to witness the 'operation' Naruto had just performed. He felt every bit of pain. The villagers that witnessed the tourture were frozen to the spot, they were unable to yell or speak because of shock.

Naruto proceded to do the same to the other eyeball. Blood oozing from both eyesockits, the poor human was dead. When Naruto finally realized this, he ripped the arms and legs off of the body, and then severe his head.

He then did the exact thing to the rest of the group until his entire body was covered in blood.

**"When the sun's away, the Kitsune will play. I will not be looked down upon by humans who don't deserve my protection. Three years I've fought for them, and protected them, and the thanks I get is shit." **He paused for a moment and stared longingly into the black sky and spared a glance at the moon in all of it's glory. **_"Mother, father, I'm sorry I went against your wishes for me. I just couldn't handle the crap the villagers gave me anymore. Please, please forgive me." _**He whispered to the sky. And as if the Gods themselves were weeping, it started raining, Wasing away the blood off of Naruto's fur, teeth, and claws. He sighed and gathered some of his remaining strength to give a mighty roar that was heard in every home in Konoha. Sensing the ANBU, Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the forest, never to be seen in Konoha ever again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After several hours of running, Naruto was exhausted. The ANBU were lost in many agonizing traps and following decoys of him in his human form all around Fire Country while he had safely made it into Rice Country. He looked around the area for several minutes for a decent place to rest and perform a couple of rituals. He moved several tree limbs and bushes out of the way only to find an obandoned barn in a small clearing. He trotted to the barely standing shed and carefully walked inside.

"Kit, this will do until we need to go.""Right, Kyu-chan." Naruto transformed into his human body and cleared some of the rusted pieces of equiptment out of the way.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, show me the seals for the jutsu."

"Okay, this is a string of 50 seals, meaning five different levels of power, which means you will posses five tails. Since my chakra is infused with yours, you will have a total of seven at that one point. Then, add the unnatural amounts of chakra that you posses without me, that makes a total of nine tails altogather. So, let's begin."

Kyuubi flashed images of the hand signs through Naruto's head while Naruto copied them. The first 10 signs, Naruto felt a tingling senastion in his throat. After 20, his body began to build pressure at the base of his spine and in his head. At 30, he couldn't feel his arms or legs as the pain grew more and more unbearable. When he hit 40 hand signs, he lost his ability to use his senses. He could no longer see, feel his hands perform the proper signs, hear his agonizing screams of pain, taste the blood in his mouth, or smell the rotting wood of the barn. At the 50th hand sign, he collapsed on the ground with a massive pool of blood form around him as slowly his skin was burned off of his body, which also burned his clothes. Now started the real eyelids shot open, then his eyeballs blew from his sockets, the optic nerves going behind them like a streamer, and a small stream of blood behind in the sockets. In their place grew new ones that were more fitting for a wild animal or demon. Next, his arms and legs were gone in a bloody explosion, and in their place grew new limbs, clawed and stronger than the ones he bore a few moments ago. His ears were blasted out of his head, ear drums and all, more blood streaming behind them like waterfalls, as a new pair spouted from the top of his head. Next, his nose turned into a bloody mass of skin, blood splattering all over his face, and a new one was grown in it's place, more sensitive and able to track the faintist of scents. His throat was burning as if it was on fire. That single part of his neck swelled 'till his entire esophagus blew out of his neck, leaving more blood from his body. The pain was immence as the transformation ended with the skin forming back on Naruto's body at a slow, agonizing pace.

'It's almost over, Naru-kun.' Kyuubi thought as Naruto's screams calmed down for a moment. But, unfourtionatly, nothing lasts forever. Kyuubi began to perform a long string of hand signs, inside the cage in human form, making the bars bend. The seal that bound her for over seventeen years was breaking from the shear amount of power and pressure her chakra exerted.

'Almost there!' she thought as she pressed more chakra onto the bars and seal.

On the outside, the seal that had adorned Naruto's stomach for his entire life started glowing a bright red which caused him to scream harder.

'Hold on Naruto-kun. This will be over in a matter of moments, I promise.'

**______________________________________________________TIME SKIP SEVEN YEARS__________________________________________________________**

"Shizuka-chan, it's been so long since I've seen this village."

"I know, Naruto-kun." she took in a breath of air, "So, when do we demolish this pathetic village?" Shizuka asked suddenly. She had long blood red hair that went to the middle of her back, her eyes the same color, with a slitted pupil. She wore a black hoodie and red shinobi pants with black sandals.

"Hm, as the sun starts to set, we will strike." Naruto said. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt under a red trench coat with black flames at the bottom that went past his knees. His pants and sandals were both black.

"Naruto-kun, this is going to be tough to do. Are you sure that you want to do this now instead of waiting? Right now, were not fully recovered from that battle with the Akatsuki leader."

Naruto glanced at Shizuka for a moment and closed his eyes slowly, "Hai, Shizuka-chan. I am not backing down from this." He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the gates to his once beloved home, "Well Konoha, welcome to Hell." A gust of wind blew around the trees and village as the two kitsune dissapeared from the tree they were hiding in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_'Hn, October 10th, Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage by sealing it into his only son that night. Minato, that day you destroyed your son's life.' _Tsunade thought bitterly as she took another sip of sake. The villagers were already celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat by their beloved hero. There were drunks and kids running around the streets, having a good time, completely oblivious to their surroundings, letting a couple in black cloaks slip through the streets unnoticed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A black haired man and red haired woman wearing black cloaks whom both looked they were in their early 20's walked into Ichiraku's.

"Konnichiwa, what would you like to eat?" a young woman asked

"I'll have two bowls of miso ramen with extra pork ." the man ordered

"Hm, I'll take the shrimp ramen please." the woman said

"Um, Okay, I'll have out in a minute." the girl said, turning her back on the two, _'Naruto-kun always ordered two bowls of miso ramen with extra pork at once. I wonder if that could be him, hiding under a jutsu. No, what am I thinking? Naruto left Konoha and probably won't ever return.'_ She thought, tears welling in her eyes, threatining to spill at a moment's notice. Images of the blond teen walking in the entrance, always smiling, laughing after a mission. She snapped from her dreaming when another couple walked in. One was a tall raven haired shinobi with onyx eyes. The other was a woman with pink shoulder-length hair and emerald eyes. They ordered their ramen and glanced at the couple eating their own and started a conversation.

"So, I see your not the Rokudaime yet." the black haired man said

"Hn, Tsunade-sama won't give up the title of Hokage anytime soon. she wanted to give the title to her little brother."

"Hm, I see.", _'So, apparently they've not forgotten me. Things may go differently than I'd hoped depending on what he manages to get out of me. It may get interesting later on.'_

"So, are you going to stay, or are you going to desert us again?"

"Well, depending on how things go, for now I'm not sure. But, I'm here on other terms, not to chat with a spoiled Uchiha and her banshee." The woman visibly sneered at the remark

"Ya' know, your a stubborn bastard, you know that?"

"Yup. Your not the first to tell me that."

"Hn, and I doubt I'll be the last. By the way, who's the girl?"

"A friend. It's the first time she's been in this village."

"Oh."

"Uchiha, I know that there will be a war against Kiri and Kumo and I know that you want me to fight against them."

"Will you fight with us?"

"Hm, meet me at Yondaime between light and dark. You too, Haruno-san." the girl slightly nodded as did the Uchiha. _'Alright, Naruto, it's about time you told us were you've been for the past seven years. You'd better have a damn good reason for leaving Konoha, you little shit.'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, this story I had to get in my computer for over two months now, but thanks to the Goddamned laptop I'm typing on and my mom being in the hospital, I never got the chance to work on it. I will come back to the story later on if I ever find the time to do so but until I do this will be a complete story. I thought it would be a one-shot but it will be a two-shot. Until then, see ya!


	2. Poll Results

Alright people, the votes have been tallied, and Paranoid is going to be a full story. I greatly thank the ten voters that took the time to help with the story. Not really many people voted from what I was hoping. Oh well. This will be a pretty long tale to tell but, with reviews from readers along the way, I can get the next chapter up in awhile. Thank you all so much!


End file.
